Sonic and The Merhogs
by Alexneushoorn
Summary: Sonic meets his old friend Merna the Merhog again, and fall in love once again. As their relationship blooms, Sonic also has to deal with fighting villains and other things. (Sonic x Merna) (Sucky summary, I know) (Rated T just in case)
1. Chapter 1: Merbians

Sonic the Hedgehog was running around Port Sunshine, a harbor town located in Seaside Hill. Sonic and his friends lived here. Sonic was standing on top of some rocks near the sea. He didn't like the water, but did enjoy listening to the waves. It was really relaxing, and it made Sonic feel peaceful.

'Sure feels great to listen to those relaxing waves.' Sonic said, smiling.

Sonic's best friend, Tails came flying in and landed next to Sonic.

'Hi, Sonic!' Tails said happily.

'Hey, what's up?' Sonic asked.

'Not much. I decided to check on you because I didn't have anything else to do.' Tails stated.

'Alright. I was just going out for a run and decided to stop by here to listen to the waves.' Sonic said.

'I totally agree with you, Sonic. It sounds so nice.' Tails nodded.

'Say, feel like going for a run in the hills?' Sonic asked Tails.

'Sure, let's go!' Tails told him.

Sonic and Tails then got off the rocks and ran off to the hills.

Meanwhile, beneath the sea surface, a yellow tailed Merhog was swimming happily. This was Merna the Merhog, an old friend of Sonic. Merna was princess of Mertopia, an underwater city Sonic once saved from the clutches of Dr. Eggman and Captain Memo. She liked to go out exploring the sea, because it was such a big, beautiful place. Merna then saw a Mobian in a diving suit picking up an item.

'Whoa, a Mobian! I don't see those down here too often!' Merna said. She then swam over to the Mobian and tapped him on the shoulder. The Mobian turned around and it's eyes widened. It dropped the item it had picked up and swam up to the surface. Merna picked up the item and followed the Mobian.

The Mobian climbed into to a boat, where two other Mobians were. The three Mobians were Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon and Charmy Bee. Together they were Team Chaotix, and they were looking for sunken treasure to sell on land. Espio was the Mobian who was diving for the treasure.

'Espio, what happened? Why do you have no treasure with you?' Vector asked Espio.

'Vector, there is something in there!' Espio stated.

'You forgot your item!' Merna called out, startling Vector, Espio and Charmy.

'Whoa, it's a Merhog…' Charmy said in disbelief.

'THAT'S what's in there!' Espio said, pointing at Merna.

'That's incredible!' Vector said, smiling.

'I-I thought Merbians were just a myth…' Espio said, still not able to believe his eyes.

Merna was holding onto the Chaotix' boat, causing it to lean in one direction. 'We're real.' Merna said, her yellow tail splashing the water. She then handed Espio the item. 'Your item.' Merna said.

'Give that to me!' Vector said, grabbing the item from Espio. He then inspected it. 'Yep, this is definitely a sapphire. These are worth a lot on land. Great job, Espio!' Vector said.

Espio calmed down, now that he knows Merna won't harm them. 'Well, you gotta thank this Merhog girl too. She brought us the sapphire after I dropped it.' Espio said, smiling.

'Alright, thank you, Merhog girl.' Vector said. 'By the way, do you have a name?' He asked Merna.

'I'm Merna.' Merna said.

'Alright, I'm Vector, this is Espio and that's Charmy.

'Nice to meet you!' Charmy said happily.

'Same here.' Merna said with a smile.

'Well, Espio, time to get down there and find more treasure.' Vector said.

'I know a better way to find treasure then through diving equipment.' Merna said.

Espio nodded and took off his diving gear. He then jumped into the water.

'So, what way do you have in mind?' Espio asked Merna.

Merna got out a shark tooth necklace and gave it to Espio. 'Put it on and you'll see.' She told him.

Espio nodded and put on the necklace. Suddenly, his body started tingling and his legs went numb.

'What's happening? Why can't I feel my legs?' Espio asked Merna.

'You'll see.' Merna said to him.

Espio then felt like his legs were fusing together. Eventually the feeling stopped and Espio looked down, only to see his legs replaced by a long red fishtail. He was shocked. 'Oh my Gosh, I'm a…'

'Mermeleon.' Merna answered. 'As a Merbian, you can breath underwater and swim very deep.' She explained. 'However, if you take off the necklace again you'll turn back into a Mobian, so don't ever take off your necklace while underwater.'

'Okay, got it. Well, Vector, Merna and I will be off to find treasure.' Espio said to Vector. Vector and Charmy didn't say anything. They were just too amazed at Espio turning into a Merbian.

'Well, let's go.' Merna said. She and Espio then dove under the water.

Merna and Espio swam around, looking for treasure.

'So, how long have Merbians been around?' Espio asked Merna.

'For a pretty long time.' Merna answered. 'My mother told me stories about our ancestors lining back to hundreds of years. We didn't really think about going up to the surface because we've never heard a lot of interesting stuff about it. We did hear stories about the famous hero of Mobius, Sonic the Hedgehog. Then one day, I met him, and he helped me save my underwater home. He was so handsome, too…' Merna sighed happily.

'Wow, sounds like you really like Sonic.' Espio said, smirking.

'Did I say that? Darn, that was supposed to be a secret…' Merna said, unable to believe she said that out loud.

'It's okay. Your secret is safe with me.' Espio said.

'Thanks.' Merna said, smiling.

'You're welcome.' Espio smiled back.

Espio and Merna swam around until they found treasure. They found some pearls, and took them back to Vector and Charmy.

'Nice work, you two. One sapphire and a few pearls. That'll do for today.' Vector said, smiling.

'Thank you for helping us with our work today, Merna.' Espio said to Merna.

'No problem, Espio. Can I join you guys again next time? I'd really like to learn more about Mobians.' Merna asked.

'Sure thing. You're a huge help to us. Of course you can join us again next time.' Vector laughed.

'Yeah, you're always welcome to join us in our treasure hunts!' Charmy said, giving two thumbs up.

'Thanks. See you guys soon.' Merna said. She then got back in the water and swam away. The Chaotix then took their boat back to shore. Merna then dove under the water and swam back home. Back in Mertopia, all kinds of Merbians were swimming about, minding their own business. Merna entered the palace, where she lived with her mother, Queen Diana, who was Queen of Mertopia. Merna swam into the living room of the palace, where her mother was sitting.

'Hello, mother.' Merna said to her mother.

'Hello, Merna. How was your day?' Queen Diana asked.

'Today I helped some Mobians dive for sunken treasure. It was really nice.' Merna said.

'That's good. Keep in mind that not all Mobians are nice. Remember Captain Memo and Dr. Robotnik?' Diana told Merna.

'I do, mother. I learned a lot from that day.' Merna said.

'Okay. Well, do you have anything else in mind to do today?' Diana asked Merna.

'Not really. Maybe I'll be going for another swim at night.' Merna said.

'Okay. Well, dinner will be ready in a few hours. Be in time.' Diana said.

'I will, mother.' Merna said.


	2. Chapter 2: Saving Sonic

Later that night, after dinner, Merna went out swimming again. She swam up to the surface to look at the night sky.

'Man, the stars are amazing tonight.' Merna said with a fascinated smile on her face. She then noticed a ship sailing. Merna was surprised and hid behind a rock, afraid that there might be evil Mobians on the ship. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and a few others were on board of the ship. Sonic wasn't really happy about being out at sea. He only came along because his friend Amy Rose wanted him to come. Amy was happily standing beside Sonic at the bow of the ship. Merna was confused when she saw Amy.

'Sonic never told me he had another female friend. Perhaps even a girlfriend…' Merna said, trying to put the puzzles pieces together. 'Maybe I'll ask him when he's alone.' Merna then dove back under the water to see if she could find stuff to bring back to Mertopia.

Meanwhile, on board of the ship, Sonic was standing on the bow of the ship, frowning.

'What's the matter, Sonic?' Amy asked him.

'I don't really like the ocean, Amy…' Sonic told her. 'I've been afraid of water for as long as I can remember, and I dislike the ocean even more, because I'm afraid to fall in and drown…'

'Don't worry, Sonic. I'm here to protect you, Tails is here to protect you, Knuckles is here protect you, everyone's here to protect you.' Amy assured him.

'If you say so…' Sonic said, still unsure. He then walked away from the bow of the ship, over Tails and Knuckles to talk with them. Suddenly, the ship was attacked by pirates. They jumped from their pirate ship onto Sonic's ship and got out their swords. Sonic tried fighting them, but the pirates tossed him over the side of the ship. Because Sonic couldn't swim, he sank.

'Sonic!' Sonic's friends exclaimed. They were then captured by the pirates, put on their ship, and the ship Sonic's friends were on was towed to another place by the pirates. Meanwhile, Sonic sank deeper into the ocean. Merna turned around and saw him sinking.

'Sonic!' Merna gasped. She immediately swam over to him and put a shark tooth necklace around his neck. Sonic's legs turned into a long blue fishtail, and Sonic started regaining consciousness.

'Ugh…Those pirates…I…Oof…' Sonic groaned. 'You drowned and I saved you.' Merna told Sonic. 'Good thing I remembered you can't breathe underwater.'

Sonic immediately recognised Merna's voice. 'Merna, is that really you?' Sonic asked. Sonic then looked at his Merhog tail. 'Oh my Gosh, how did I become a Merhog?!'

'I put a magic shark tooth necklace around your neck. It turns Mobians into Merbians.' Merna told Sonic.

'Awesome!' Sonic exclaimed. He then looked around the underwater world he was in. 'Being in water isn't so bad when you're a Merbian.' He said. Merna nodded. 'By the way, you shouldn't take off your magic necklace while underwater. If you do, you'll drown.' She told Sonic. 'Anyway, how did you drown?'

'Pirates raided my ship, and they probably took my friends…' Sonic frowned. 'The pirates tossed me overboard and that's how I drowned.' He explained to Merna. Merna nodded.

'I need to save my friends!' Sonic stated. 'Do you know which direction the pirate ship went?' Merna asked.

'I…actually don't know.' Sonic frowned. 'After I drowned, I fell unconscious and lost track of the ship's direction.'

'Don't worry, we'll find them soon. You can stay with me in Mertopia if you want.' Merna said.

'Sure, I'd love that. We have a lot to talk about since we last met.' Sonic said.

'Alright, let's go to Mertopia.' Merna said. She took Sonic's hand and together they swam off to Mertopia. As they swam, Sonic told Merna about all the adventures he had since he last saw her. Merna was amazed by the stories Sonic told her. She then remembered Amy and decided to ask Sonic about her.

'Who was that pink hedgehog girl you were with on the ship?' Merna asked.

'You mean Amy? She's a friend of mine. She loves me, but I don't really love her back. In my eyes, we're just friends.' Sonic said.

'I see. Well, she appears to be a nice girl.' Merna said.

'She is.' Sonic said. 'She can get on my nerves from time to time, however.'

'I understand, Sonic.' Merna said. 'Because I'm so hot, a lot of Merhog boys are in love with me. I have so many suitors, I have to fight them off.' She chuckled. Sonic smiled. 'None of them are as handsome as me, are they?' He asked.

'Yep. You're the most handsome boy I've ever known.' Merna said, smiling.

'That's good to know.' Sonic smiled.

Sonic and Merna then arrived in Mertopia. All the Merbians were surprised to see Sonic as a Merhog. They greeted Sonic and waved at him. They then arrived at the palace, where Queen Diana was waiting.

'Well, if it isn't Sonic the Hedgehog.' Diana said.

'It's good to see you again, Your Highness.' Sonic said as he bowed.

'How did you find him, Merna?' The queen asked Merna.

'He was drowning and I saved him. And now he's going to stay here for a while. Is that okay, mother?'

'Sure. Mertopia's savior deserves a stay in the city he rescued.' Diana said.

Sonic was amazed at the fact that Merna was a princess. He then bowed for Merna.

'Hey, there's no need to treat me royally. I'm still the same old Merna.' Merna said as she kissed Sonic on his forehead. This caused Sonic to blush.

'Well, we can get you a room here in the palace for you to stay in.' The queen told Sonic. Sonic nodded. The three went into the palace and found a room for Sonic. Once they did that, Sonic, Merna and the queen sat down in the palace living room.

'Sonic, please tell me about everything you've done after you saved Mertopia.' Queen Diana said.

'I'm not sure if I can tell everything, but I'll try to tell the most.' Sonic chuckled. Sonic then proceeded to tell about most of his adventures again. Queen Diana was amazed. 'Those were some amazing stories, Sonic.' She said. 'You're welcome, Your Majesty. I enjoy telling them.' Sonic replied.

'Well, it's getting late, so we better go to bed now.' Diana said.

'Good night, mother.' Merna said.

'Yes, good night.' Sonic said.

Everyone then went to their rooms to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Life as a Merhog

The next morning, Sonic was woken up by Merna.

'Rise and shine, my little Merhog.' Merna said. Sonic yawned and stretched. 'Good morning, my little princess.' He said, smiling. 'Breakfast is ready.' Merna told Sonic.

'Alright. Let's see what Merbians usually eat.' Sonic said. He got out of bed and he and Merna swam to the dining room where Queen Diana was sitting with some loyal subjects. The dining table was full of Merbian delicacies. Seaweed toast with squid butter, clam yoghurt and more. Sonic looked at the food.

'So, this is a typical Merbian breakfast?' Sonic asked.

Queen Diana nodded. 'My loyal subjects want to see how much you can eat.' She said.

'Sure, I'd love to try Merbian food.' Sonic said. He sat down at the table and took some seaweed toast. He looked at it and began to eat it. It didn't taste bad. 'Mm, delicious.' Sonic said. The Merbians at the table were pleased to hear Sonic say that. Sonic began to eat more.

'Will you leave some food for the rest of the people here, Sonic?' Merna asked. 'Oh, right. Sorry.' Sonic said. Once breakfast was done, Merna took Sonic out swimming. They explored a bit outside Mertopia. Sonic looked around in awe.

'It's been so long since you've been down here that you forgot what it looked like, did you?' Merna asked.

'Yeah, I did.' Sonic said.

'I understand.' Merna said. 'Come on, let's go a bit further.' Merna swam off, with Sonic following her. Sonic was amazed at all the sea creatures he saw. After swimming for a while, they found a bunch of rocks.

'Wanna sit on those rocks above the surface?' Sonic asked Merna, his tail flexing.

'Sure, darling.' Merna said. Sonic and Merna swam upwards and sat down on their rocks, with their tails dipping in the water so they wouldn't dry out. Sonic enjoyed the warm sun shining on his body. Merna enjoyed the sun as well.

'Being a Merbian is awesome!' Sonic said, laughing happily.

'It certainly is.' Merna said with a bright child like smile. 'But I bet being a Mobian is really cool too.'

'It can get boring sometimes, but I have the time of my life on land. Defeating that stupid Eggman, having all sorts of adventures and making a lot of friends.'

'Eggman? Did Robotnik change his name?' Merna asked.

'Yeah, at a certain point, I started calling him Eggman, and then he changed his name to that. It's hilarious.' Sonic laughed.

'Good to know that you're having so much fun on land, Sonic.' Merna said. She then realized something. 'I can actually go on land too!' Merna said.

'How?' Sonic asked, a bit confused.

'Just like magic necklaces that turn Mobians into Merbians, we also have magic pants that can turn Merbians into Mobians. Just slap them onto your tail and they'll magically slip on.' Merna explained.

'Sweet.' Sonic said. 'I'd like to spend some more time in the ocean, though.'

'That's fine. But should we go save your friends first?' Merna asked.

'Yeah…' Sonic said. 'I'll need help from my detective friends, the Chaotix, though.'

'The Chaotix, huh?' I met them yesterday while they were treasure hunting.' Merna said.

'Okay. Let's go to land and ask the Chaotix if they want to help us.' Sonic said.

'Okay, but first let's inform my mother we'll be off to do that.' Merna said.

'Alright.' Sonic said. He and Merna then got back in the water, dove back under the water and swam back to Mertopia. They informed Queen Diana of the situation, and then went to Port Sunshine with a pair of magic pants. Sonic took off his magic necklace and regained his legs. He stood up. Merna slapped her magic pants onto her tail, and like she said, they magically slipped on. The magic pants were denim shorts, and they matched the yellow tank top Merna was wearing. She also wore blue sneakers with them.

'Looks like you've been to land before.' Sonic said.

'Yes, I have.' Merna said. Some girls came by, and they noticed I didn't have any top clothing to wear, so they gave me this yellow tank top, socks and blue sneakers. They look quite nice on me.'

'Yes, they do.' Sonic said, smiling.

'So, where do the Chaotix live?' Merna asked.

'I'll take you there.' Sonic said as he picked up Merna. He then carried her bridal style. Merna blushed because of this. Sonic and Merna then went to the Chaotix' place.

'Well, hello, Sonic. And Merna too?' Vector said, confused.

'I'm wearing magic pants that give me legs.' Merna explained.

'That explains a lot.' Espio said. 'So, what do you need us for?'

Sonic then proceeded to explain that his friends were kidnapped and that he and Merna needed their help to find them.

'What's in it for us?' Vector asked.

'If the pirates have treasure, it's all yours.' Sonic said.

'Deal.' Vector said. 'Let's go, guys!' He shouted.

Espio and Charmy nodded, and together with Vector, Sonic and Merna, they got onto a ship and set course for wherever the pirate ship went.


	4. Chapter 4: Fighting the Pirates

Sonic, Merna and the Chaotix were sailing across the ocean, looking for the pirate ship on which Tails, Knuckles and Amy were being held captive. Sonic was looking around, feeling a little seasick. Fortunately, Merna was standing next to him, making him feel less seasick.

'Seen anything yet, Sonic?' Vector asked Sonic.

'Not really.' He responded.

Charmy was looking through binoculars to find the ship. Suddenly, he saw it.

'Ship ahoy!' Charmy exclaimed! The rest saw the ship as well.

'Good! Sonic, Espio, Charmy, you guys go deal with those pirates! I'll keep the ship moving and I'll protect Merna at the same time!' Vector said.

Sonic, Espio and Charmy nodded and once their ship got close enough, they jumped onto the pirate ship and started fighting the pirates. Charmy stung some pirates with his angler and Espio attacked them with his shuriken. Sonic Homing Attacked the pirates and kicked them as well. Once all pirates were defeated, Espio ran up to the pirate ship wheel to keep the ship from tipping over. Sonic and Charmy went down deck and found Tails, Knuckles and Amy there, along with a bunch of treasure.

'Sonic! You're alive!' Tails said.

'I knew it all along. You always come back from a fight.' Knuckles said with a grin on his face.

'I'm so glad you're okay!' Amy said.

Sonic and Charmy untied Tails, Knuckles and Amy. 'Could you take as much treasure as you can carry with you? I promised Vector he'd get it for helping me find you.' Sonic said.

'Sure.' The three of them said. Grabbing as much treasure as they could, they went back to the upper deck and stepped onto the Chaotix' ship. Vector was happy to see all the treasure.

'Thank you!' Vector said, smiling.

'No problem, Vec.' Sonic chuckled. Tails noticed Merna. 'Hey, aren't you Merna?' He asked.

'Yes, I am. You're Tails, right?' Merna said.

'Yeah. How did you become a normal hedgehog?' Tails asked.

'I'm wearing magic pants that give me legs.' She explained.

'Ah, I see.' Tails said.

'You know this girl?' Knuckles asked.

'Yeah, Sonic and I met her back when it was just the two of us.' Tails explained.

'That's so cool!' Amy said.

'If you don't mind, I'm piloting the pirate ship back to Port Sunshine!' Espio shouted.

'That's fine!' Vector shouted back. Vector then started sailing back to Port Sunshine, with Espio piloting the pirate ship behind. As they were sailing, Sonic and Tails told Knuckles and Amy about how they met Merna and the adventure they had with her. Amy had a glimmer of jealousy but hid it. Once they got back to Port Sunshine, Sonic thanked the Chaotix for their help, and then went to the beach with Tails, Knuckles, Merna and Amy.

'Merna gave me a necklace that can turn me into a Merhog. Whenever I'm in my Merhog form, I'm not afraid of water.' Sonic said.

'That's great to hear.' Tails said, smiling.

'Can we see your Merhog form?' Knuckles asked out of curiosity.

'Sure.' Sonic said. He ran into the ocean, put on the necklace and dove under the water. Soon after, he jumped back up, showing blue fishtail. He then dove back into the water. Sonic's friends were amazed at Sonic's Merhog form. They ran into the water to get a closer look at Sonic's Merhog form.

'This looks so cool!' Tails said.

'That looks epic!' Knuckles added.

'You look even hotter as a Merhog!' Amy squealed.

'Well, Merna and I will be going to Mertopia now. I'm gonna be there for a while, and I'll be occasionally coming back up here.' Sonic said.

'Okay, be safe.' Tails said.

'I will.' Sonic said.

'See you again soon.' Knuckles said.

'You too, Knucklehead.' Sonic said.

'Come back soon, Sonic.' Amy said.

'Okay, Ames. See you guys soon!' Sonic said. Merna took off her magic pants and regained her fishtail. She and Sonic then dove under the water and swam off.


	5. Chapter 5: Under the Sea

Sonic and Merna swam through the ocean, back to Mertopia. Once they got there, they entered the palace. Queen Diana was happy to see them again.

'Welcome back!' The queen said, hugging both Sonic and Merna. Sonic blushed. 'So, how did it go?' The queen asked.

'We saved them.' Sonic said, smiling.

'That's great!' Queen Diana said. 'Well, if you feel like it, you can stay in Mertopia for as long as you like.' She added.

'Of course. But I'll still be going back up to the surface from time to time.' Sonic said.

'That's fine.' Diana said. 'Well, I'm gonna be taking a nap, so do as you like, but keep it kinda low.' She said. She then swam off. Sonic and Merna flexed their tails and swam out of the palace.

'So, what do you do feel like doing?' Merna asked.

'How about we race from Mertopia to Port Sunshine?' Sonic said with a playful smirk.

Merna smirked. 'You're on.' She said. She and Sonic then swam outside of Mertopia and got ready.

'3, 2, 1. GOOOOOOOOOO!' Sonic shouted. He then Merna then sped off like torpedo's to see who would win the race to Port Sunshine.

They reached Port Sunshine within moments, with Sonic being there earlier then Merna.

'Whoa, even as a Merhog, you're still fast!' Merna said, amazed.

'Thank you.' Sonic said. 'Let's go back to Mertopia.'

'Okay.' Merna held out her hand and Sonic took it. They then swam back to Mertopia, holding hands. Once they got back to Mertopia, Sonic's stomach rumbled.

'Man, I haven't eaten in hours.' Sonic groaned.

'I know a place down here in Mertopia that sells yummy food.' Merna said.

'Let's go there then.' Sonic said.

Merna guided Sonic to a café in Mertopia. They sat down at the bar in the café and a white Merbat with a red fishtail swam over to the two Merhogs. The Merbat looked a lot like Rouge the Bat.

'Hello, Merna. How can I help you and Sonic today?' The Merbat asked.

'Hello, Red. I'll have a small coffee with a seaweed donut, please.' Merna said.

Red wrote down the order and then turned to Sonic. 'And what can I get you, honey?' She asked him.

'I'll have a seaweed sandwich with a kelp smoothie.' Sonic responded. 'By the way, you remind me of someone.' He told Red.

'I do? Well, I'm sure she looks a lot like me then.' Red said. 'Well, I'll be off to get you your stuff.' Red then swam off into the kitchen to get Sonic and Merna their orders. Sonic looked around the café. A few other Merbians were sitting at tables in the café, drinking coffee and eating Merbian delicacies.

'I'm really digging life under the sea so far.' Sonic said to Merna.

'Glad to hear that.' Merna said. 'It can get boring sometimes, but it's really amazing.' She told Sonic.

'That's nice.' Sonic said, smiling a bit. A Merbian tapped his shoulder. Sonic looked at the Merbian and saw a female Merhamster looking at him.

'Hey, aren't you Sonic the Hedgehog?' The Merhamster asked.

'Yes, that's me.' Sonic said.

'EEEEK! I never met a celebrity before!' The Merhamster squealed. She then got out a pencil and paper. 'Can I have your autograph?' She asked.

'Sure thing.' Sonic said. He took the pencil and signed his name on the paper.

'Thank you, Sonic!' The Merhamster replied.

'You're welcome.' Sonic said, giving a thumbs up.

The Merhamster nodded and swam back to her seat.

'Even after all those years, you're still popular down here. Just goes to show you how much of an impact your heroic deeds have down here.' Merna chuckled.

'I know, right? It's amazing.' Sonic said. Red came in with Sonic and Merna's orders.

'That'll be 15 Merbian Coins.' Red said. Merna paid the coins to Red and she put them in the register.

'Thank you. I'll be here if you need me.' Red said as she swam back into the kitchen. Merna and Sonic then started eating their food and drinking their drinks. Sonic enjoyed his meal, and afterwards he and Merna went back to the palace.

'I'm tired…' Sonic said.

'Take a nap then.' Merna answered.

'Great idea. I'll see you later.' Sonic said. He then swam to his room and laid down in his bed. He closed his eyes and fell asleep. A few hours later, he woke up and got out of his bed. Sonic stretched and left the room.

'I wonder what Merna's up to…' Sonic thought. He swam into the palace living room to find Merna and the queen hosting some sort of social gathering. Merna noticed Sonic and swam over to him.

'Great timing, Sonic. We're holding a social gathering here in the living room, and the folks we invited are really interested in what kind of stuff you do on land.' Merna told Sonic.

Sonic looked at the people who looked at him in curiosity. 'Sure, I'll talk to them.' He said. He swam over to the Merbians and sat down. He then told them stories about the adventures he has on land, the many friends he made and the delicious foods he eats. The Merbians were really interested in Sonic's stories. Sonic told his stories until late in the night.

'And that's why it's so fun on land.' Sonic finished.

'That was a really cool story, Mr. Sonic.' A red Merfox commented.

'I know! It's really cool!' A yellow Mercat added.

Sonic chuckled. 'Always happy to share my wonderful stories with you.' He said.

'Well, it's already late, so it's time to pack in for the day.' Queen Diana said. She thanked the guests for coming and they went home. She then talked to Sonic and Merna.

'Those were amazing stories you told, Sonic.' Diana commented.

'Thank you, Your Highness.' Sonic said.

'You're one of the most interesting people from land, just like your adorable friend Tails. I'm sure he's having a lot of fun up there too.' Diana added.

'Thank you.' Sonic commented.

'And Merna, thank you for finding Sonic and bringing him here. Mertopia's really lively with him around.' Diana told Merna.

'You're welcome, mother.' Merna said.

'Well, it's really late, so you two better get going to bed now.' Queen Diana said.

'Good night, mother.' Merna said.

'Good night, Your Majesty.' Sonic said. He bowed and then swam to his room. Merna and the queen swam to their rooms too.


	6. Chapter 6: A Good Time On Land

The next morning, Sonic was up early and taking a morning swim by himself at the outskirts of Mertopia. He had a huge smile on his face as he swam. No matter how many days he's been in the ocean, it was still a fun experience for him. He then stopped swimming because he saw a dolphin swimming up to him. It cheered happily, and it seemed to remember Sonic from when he saved Mertopia.

'Hi. Nice morning we're having, right?' Sonic said to the dolphin. The dolphin responded by cheering happily again.

Sonic smiled. 'How about we swim together?' He asked. The dolphin nodded and turned around. Sonic grabbed it's dorsal fin and together they swam around the ocean.

'I've never swam with dolphins this close. Being a Merhog makes it all the more cooler.' Sonic thought. He then tapped on the dolphin's back and pointed up to the surface. The dolphin nodded and swam up to the surface. It then took a big leap with Sonic holding on to it. Sonic and the dolphin flew in front of the rising morning sun, making it a beautiful sight. Sonic and the dolphin then dove back under the water and swam back to Mertopia. Once they got there, Sonic let go of the dolphin's dorsal fin and patted it's back.

'Thanks for the ride, little guy.' Sonic said. The dolphin once again cheered happily and swam away. Sonic smiled and entered the palace. He swam to the dinner room and took a seat at the table.

'Where have you been?' Merna asked Sonic.

'Took a little morning swim by myself. I also took a ride with a dolphin.' Sonic answered.

'I see. Well, enjoy your breakfast.' Merna said.

Sonic nodded and started eating. Once they were done eating, Sonic and Merna went out for a swim. As they swam, Merna told Sonic what she did in the years that passed. She had been practicing her Merhog powers, made a lot of friends and had taken up the hobby of collecting melee weapons.

'Wow, that's cool. You must be able to handle a melee weapon really well.' Sonic said.

'Yeah, I'm really good at handling the cutlass.' Merna said. 'I like to combine it with my Merhog powers. It makes me a powerful fighter.'

Sonic laughed. 'I never knew you were such a tough girl.' He said.

'People can surprise you.' Merna laughed. 'So, what do you feel like doing?' She asked.

'Maybe we could go up to land and take a walk through Seaside Hill.' Sonic said.

'Sure. Good thing I brought my magic pants and a cutlass.' Merna said.

Sonic nodded and he and Merna swam to Port Sunshine. Once they got there, Sonic took off his magic necklace and regained his legs. He then stood up. Merna slapped her magic pants onto her tail, gaining her legs. Merna stood up and Sonic took her hand. They then walked around Port Sunshine. People were minding their own business, working, relaxing and doing other things.

'Port Sunshine is a really peaceful town.' Merna commented.

'It certainly is.' Sonic responded. 'Unfortunately, that Egghead attacks town from time to time, and it really stirs up the fears of the townsfolk.' He grumbled.

'Well, next time he attacks, he's gonna have to deal with me.' Merna said in a rather bold voice.

Sonic nodded. 'Let's go for a walk outside town.' He said.

Merna nodded and she and Sonic walked through Seaside Hill. She enjoyed her time in the nature of Seaside Hill. Sonic told her where and what everything was. Merna was really interested in the things she was told. Eventually, Sonic and Merna returned to Port Sunshine. Sonic took Merna to his house so they could have a little snack. Sonic made Merna some pancakes and put syrup on top of them. He then gave them to Merna. Merna looked at her meal and began to eat it.

'Mmm, delicious. It's really different from the seaweed stuff we eat in Mertopia.' Merna commented.

'I know. This is a typical breakfast here on land.' Sonic told her.

'Well, I certainly wouldn't mind eating more of these.' Merna said, enjoying her pancakes.

Sonic nodded and he ate his pancakes. 'You know it. It's really nice.' He said.

Suddenly, an explosion occured outside. Sonic and Merna got up and ran outside. They saw Eggman's robots robbing the general store.

'Sonic, leave them to me!' Merna said as she got out her cutlass.

'Okay, they're all yours, babe.' Sonic said.

Merna jumped into action and sliced the robots into pieces with her cutlass. The townspeople applauded for Merna. Suddenly, Dr. Eggman appeared in his Eggmobile.

'Did you really have to do that?! I always spend tons of metal on those robots!' Eggman growled.

'Then you shouldn't have those robots rob stores.' Merna responded.

'Grrr! If you want pain, then you're gonna get it!' Eggman said as he charged a laser on his Eggmobile. As he was about to fire it at Merna, Sonic jumped and pushed Merna out of the way. Eggman's laser then missed.

'Don't EVER harm my girlfriend!' Sonic said angrily. Merna's ears perked up. She couldn't believe Sonic called her his girlfriend.

'Not my problem, Sonic!' Eggman responded.

Sonic then jumped and Homing Attacked Eggman's Eggmobile away.

'I hate that hedgehog!' Eggman shouted as he was launched away. The townspeople applauded for both Sonic and Merna. Tails, Knuckles and Amy ran up to them. Tails and Knuckles high fived Sonic and Amy hugged him.

'Is Merna really your girlfriend, Sonic?' Amy asked Sonic.

'I'm not sure yet. I'll have to spend more time with Merna to find out.' Sonic said.

'I see…' Amy said. 'Well, I'll wish you luck, just in case.' She added.

'Thank you, Amy.' Sonic said.

Amy nodded and she walked away.

'Well, I'll be working out at my home if you need me.' Knuckles said as he walked away.

'Feel like coming over to my place?' Tails asked.

'Sure, let's go.' Sonic said. Sonic, Tails and Merna then went to Tails' workshop. They had tea and discussed how things have been since last time. Tails told Merna about all the interesting things he has done since they last met and Merna did the same.

'You boys sure have awesome lives.' Merna giggled.

'We sure do.' Tails replied. 'But your life is pretty awesome too.' He added.

'Thank you.' Merna said.

'You're welcome.' Tails replied. 'Say, do you feel like going for a trip in my plane, the Tornado?' He asked Merna.

'Sure, I'd love to.' Merna said, smiling.

'Okay, let's go!' Tails said.

Merna nodded and she and Tails went to the Tornado. Tails put Merna in the back seat and put her in the safety belts.

'Safety first.' Tails told Merna.

'Have fun with your little plane trip. I'll be out for a run.' Sonic said as he left Tails' workshop. Tails nodded and he got into the pilot's seat and buckled up. He started the plane and he and Merna took off. Merna was amazed by this new experience. She looked down at the ground, amazed at how small the buildings looked while she was up high in the sky.

'Do you feel like going to Station Square?' Tails asked.

'Not sure what that is, but sure.' Merna said.

Tails nodded and he flew the plane towards Station Square.

Meanwhile, Sonic, who was running, saw the plane headed towards Station Square.

'So Tails is taking her to the big city? I wanna join them!' Sonic said as he ran faster in order to catch up with the plane.


	7. Chapter 7: Dates and Dreams

After a while of flying, Tails and Merna arrived at Station Square, and so did Sonic. Tails landed the plane at Emerald Coast and Tails and Merna walked into Station Square, where Sonic was waiting for them.

'Sonic! Did you follow us?' Tails asked.

'Yep. I saw you two headed for Station Square, and I decided to join you.' Sonic said with a playful smirk.

'Alright.' Tails said.

'Wow, I've never seen a city this big before!' Merna said in awe.

'For Mobians like us, it's normal.' Sonic said. 'Let's go see a movie.' He said.

Merna and Tails nodded and the three of them headed for a movie theater. Sonic ordered three tickets for the movie Egg Robocop: Power to the Mechanics. They ordered a few buckets of popcorn and something to drink too. They watched the movie and after a few hours, they were back outside.

'That was an amazing movie!' Sonic said happily.

'I know. Seeing Egg Robocop use his flamethrower on those baddies was amazing to watch.' Tails said.

'Watching people on such a big screen was so cool!' Merna squealed.

'It certainly was.' Sonic nodded. He then thought of more stuff they could do. 'I know! Let's go bowling!' Sonic exclaimed.

'Not sure what that is, but I'm in.' Merna said.

Sonic nodded and he, Merna and Tails went to the bowling alley. They put on bowling shoes and took a lane. Sonic and Tails went first. Then it was Merna's turn.

'So…I take one of these balls and then I throw them to knock down those pins?' Merna said, obviously confused at the rules of bowling.

'Yes, I will help you.' Sonic said as he gave Merna a ball. He put her fingers in it and held her hands so she could throw the ball. Sonic holding her hands reminded Merna of her mother holding her hands when she first taught her how to use a crossbow when she was a child. Sonic swung Merna arm and tossed the ball as it landed on the lane. The ball rolled to the end and managed to knock down 7 pins.

'Was that…Was that good?' Merna asked.

'It was pretty good.' Sonic said. He then proceeded to explain the rules of bowling a bit more to Merna. Once Sonic was done talking, Merna nodded and she got another ball. She tossed it and got a spare.

'Good girl!' Sonic said, clapping his hands. Merna was really happy she got a spare on her very first turn. The three friends played until the game was over. Once it was over, the three left the bowling alley.

'Say, Merna. Do you feel like doing anything else on our first date?' Sonic asked.

Merna was shocked. 'O-Our first date?' She asked, blusing madly.

'Yeah. I decided to make our first date out of this.' Sonic stated, winking at Merna.

'W-Well, maybe we could go eat something?' Merna asked.

'Sure. I know a nice café.' Sonic said.

'Heh…I'll leave you two to your peace.' Tails smirked. 'I'll be waiting at the hotel near Emerald Coast if you need me.' He said as he walked away.

Sonic nodded as he took Merna to the café. They had coffee and cake there. Once they were done at the café, they went back to Tails at the hotel.

'Yo, Tails. We're ready to go back to Port Sunshine.' Sonic said.

'Alright, let's get to the Tornado.' Tails said. Sonic, Merna and Tails then went to the Tornado. Tails and Merna buckled up as Sonic was holding onto the rear end of the plane. The plane then took off back to Port Sunshine. The moment they landed back there, Sonic helped Merna get out of the plane.

'Spending time in a big Mobian city was really fun.' Merna said. 'I want to do it again some time.'

'Of course you can. Tails is almost always ready to take us there, and if he isn't, then I'll just ask him if I can borrow the Tornado.' Sonic said.

'Sure. Well, I got some more stuff to do, so I'll see you again some other time.' Tails said as he waved at Sonic and Merna and entered his workshop. Sonic and Merna then went back to Sonic's house and they entered.

'Hey, Sonic, can I sleep in your bed tonight?' Merna asked.

Sonic blushed and coughed. 'Sure, babe.' He said.

'Thank you. I'll call my mother on my shellphone to tell her I'm here for the night.' Merna said.

Sonic snickered a bit. 'Okay, you go ahead and do that. I'll go in.' He said as he walked off to his bedroom. Once Merna informed her mother where she was, she entered Sonic's bedroom, took off her sneakers and got into Sonic's bed. She got up close to Sonic and put her arms around him.

'You know, I've never shared a bed with a boy before.' Merna admitted.

'Well, there's a first time for everything.' Sonic said. 'Good night, babe.'

'You too, my little Merprince.' Merna sighed. Sonic and Merna kissed each other good night and fell asleep. As they slept, Sonic had a dream about how he and Tails first met Merna. They were fishing at some docks off the coast, and when they were about to leave, Tails had caught something. When he tried to reel it in, it turned out he caught Merna. Sonic tried helping Merna out of the water, but once he lifted her, she turned out to be a Merhog. Merna told Sonic and Tails she needed help, and the two of them agreed, partly because Sonic liked Merna.

(Author's Note: The following story is completely true, as it has happened in the 90's Sonic cartoon Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog.)

Sonic and Tails then put on their scuba gear and followed Merna into the sea. She then took them to the place where the bad things were happening. Captain Memo and his sidekick Lieutenant Bananas were stripping the seafloor so they could build apartments and shops and charge the fish rent to live there. Sonic did his best to fight the bad guys, but had somewhat trouble with it. Merna then took Sonic and Tails to Mertopia, where she lived. They then met the queen, and Captain Memo made it to Mertopia. Sonic then came up with the plan of tricking Dr. Eggman, or Robotnik as he was called the time, into wanting to stop Captain Memo. Eggman then had his minions Scratch and Grounder build a battle sub, but they modeled it after themselves, so Eggman remodeled the sub after himself.

After that, Eggman and Captain Memo duked it out while Sonic and Tails informed Merna and the queen that Mertopia was safe. Unfortunately, Scratch and Grounder were spying on them and discovered Sonic's plan. They then informed Eggman about it, causing him to make a truce with Captain Memo, and they started attacking Mertopia together. Merna then came up with the plan to use all of the animals in the sea to stop the two villains. Eggman was chased and eaten by sharks and Captain Memo and Lieutenant Bananas were tied up and taken away by a squid officer. All Merhogs in Mertopia celebrated and Sonic and Merna kissed.

Sonic's dream then ended. He had a warm smile on his face as he slept.


	8. Chapter 8: A Relation Is Blooming

The next morning, Sonic and Merna were eating pancakes at the table. Sonic had taught Merna how to bake her own pancakes. She did really well for her first time doing it.

'Man, you make some good pancakes, babe.' Sonic said.

'Glad you like them, sweetie.' Merna answered.

Suddenly, someone knocked on Sonic's door. Sonic got up and walked over to the door to open it. Vector was standing there.

'Hey, Sonic!' Vector said.

'Sup, Vec?' Sonic asked.

'Not much. Espio, Charmy and I were gonna go out to the ocean again to find more treasure. Would you and Merna be interested in joining us?' Vector asked.

'Sure, but first we want to finish our breakfast.' Sonic said.

'Okay, see you soon at the harbor.' Vector said as he walked away.

Sonic closed the door and he and Merna continued to eat their breakfast. Once it was done, they went to the harbor where the Chaotix were waiting.

'Ready?' Vector asked.

Sonic held out his magic necklace. 'Ready when you are.'

'Whoa, you have one of those magic necklaces too?' Espio asked.

'Yep. Merna gave one to me.' Sonic said.

'Okay. Let's go find some treasure.' Vector said as he, Espio and Charmy got in the boat. Sonic put on his magic necklace and dove into the water, gaining his tail. Merna dove into the water and took off her magic pants, gaining her tail. Vector started the boat and they went for open sea. Sonic and Merna followed in their Merhog forms.

After a while of traveling over and in the water, the team got to their location.

'Okay, so you and Merna will get the treasure for us, okay?' Vector asked.

'Got it.' Sonic said as he and Merna dove under the water to start looking for treasure. The two Merhogs swam around until they found what they were looking for. Grabbing as much as they could, they swam back to the Chaotix' boat on the surface. They gave the Chaotix the treasure.

'Well, would you look at that! Pearls, emeralds, golden coins and beautiful diamonds! Well done!' Vector said.

'Can we have a cut of the profit?' Sonic asked.

'Of course. Vector said. 'I might like money, but at least I'm not greedy. Let's go back to Port Sunshine to sell this stuff to the jewelry store.'

Sonic and Merna nodded and they followed the Chaotix' boat back to Port Sunshine. Once there, Sonic took off his magic necklace, regaining his legs. Merna put on her magic pants, gaining her legs. They stood up and went to the Chaotix. They helped the Chaotix carry the treasure to the jewelry store. They sold the treasure for a good amount of money and then they went to the Chaotix' headquarters to count the money. Once the numbers were crunched, Sonic and Merna got their fair share of the profit.

'Thanks, Vec. You're the best.' Sonic said.

'So are you two. You helped us find all that treasure.' Vector said.

'Well, we'll be off. See you guys!' Sonic said as he and Merna left the building. They walked back to Sonic's house and took it easy for a few hours. After a few hours, Merna's shellphone rang and she picked up.

'Hello?' Merna said.

'Merna, it's your mother! You and Sonic need to get to Mertopia! There's bad guys attacking the city!' Queen Diana said with a significant amount of fear in her voice.

'We'll be there!' Merna said as he hung up. 'We gotta go to Mertopia. Bad guys are attacking.' She told Sonic.

'Okay, let's go!' Sonic said as he grabbed his magic necklace. He and Merna ran towards the ocean and ran into it. Sonic put on his magic necklace and dove under the water. Merna took off her magic pants and dove under as well. The two Merhogs then sped off to Mertopia. Once they got there, they found a bunch of pirates attacking Mertopia.

'Pirates? How can they breath underwater?' Sonic said.

'Never mind that. We gotta defeat them.' Merna said as she got out her cutlass. Sonic nodded and he and Merna started fighting off the pirates. Eventually, all pirates were defeated and locked up in Mertopian prison. Queen Diana hugged Sonic and Merna for their help.

'Thank you, Sonic. You too, Merna.' The queen said.

'You're welcome, mother.' Merna said.

'Yeah. We were happy to help.' Sonic said, his tail flexing.

'Well, let's have a feast to celebrate this.' Diana said. Sonic and Merna nodded and everyone went to the palace for the feast. They ate big plates of delicious food and there were all sorts of things you'd expect to see at a party. After the feast, it had turned dark, and Sonic and Merna were in a park in Mertopia so they could make out in peace. Merna had her tail wrapped tightly around Sonic's, and the two of them really enjoyed making out with each other. Afterwards, they went to back to the palace to go to bed. Sonic slept with Merna in her bed. Merna had her arms tightly around Sonic.

'You're a great kisser, honey.' Merna said, giggling.

'So are you, babe.' Sonic said, sighing.

'Well, good night.' Merna said.

'Good night, Merna.' Sonic said.


	9. Chapter 9: A Little Merfox

Sonic and Merna woke up from their peaceful sleep. They looked at each other and smiled.

'Good morning, my little Merhog.' Merna said.

'Good morning, my little princess.' Sonic said.

The two Merhogs kissed and got out of bed. They then swam to the dining room for breakfast. After that, they went out for a swim. The two Merhogs held each other's hands as they swam. After swimming for a while, they sat down on top of a shipwreck they found.

'So, we're basically a couple now, right?' Merna asked Sonic.

'Pretty much.' Sonic said.

'It's so nice to be together. I mean, if you and Tails weren't fishing at the beach that day, then we would've never met.' Merna sighed happily.

Sonic smiled. 'Yeah. Our first kiss was pretty nice too.' He said.

'It certainly was.' Merna answered. 'So, should we start thinking about future plans?' She asked.

'Don't you think it's a little early for that?' Sonic said.

'You're right. It's too early.' Merna said. 'What should we do now?'

'I don't know.' Sonic said.

'Hey, Sonic, Merna!' A male voice called out. Sonic and Merna looked in the direction the voice came from. It was Tails, and he was wearing a rebreather over his mouth.

'Hey, Tails! How's it going?' Sonic asked.

'I'm fine. I woke up and decided to check on you guys.' Tails said.

'Hey, want a magic necklace too? It's a lot handier than what you're using right now.' Merna said.

'Sure.' Tails answered. He swam over to Merna and took off his rebreather. Merna then put a magic necklace around Tails' neck. Tails' legs then turned into a black fishtail. Tails looked at his tail and smiled.

'This is amazing!' Tails laughed.

'Now that you're a Merfox, you can breathe underwater and swim faster.' Merna explained to Tails. Tails nodded and sat down next to Sonic.

'So, how are you two doing so far?' Tails asked.

'We're now officially boyfriend and girlfriend.' Merna said, smiling.

'Yep, and I'm really happy with Merna.' Sonic said as he kissed Merna.

'That's really good to hear.' Tails said happily. 'Say, I haven't had breakfast yet. Could we go eat something in Mertopia?' He asked.

'Sure. Merna and I will take you there.' Sonic said. He and Merna then took Tails to Mertopia, down to Red's Café. They entered and sat down at a table. Red swam over to the threesome. Tails noticed how much she looked like Rouge.

'You look a lot like a girl named Rouge.' Tails told Red.

'Well, my name is Red, honey. I'm not sure who that Rouge is, but I'm sure she looks like me then.' She said. 'Anyways, can I take your order?'

'I'll have a coffee, I just had breakfast.' Sonic said.

'I'll have what Sonic is having.' Merna said.

'Let's see…I'll have a sea cheese croissant and some sea orange juice.' Tails said.

'Alright, honey, coming right up.' Red said as she swam into the kitchen. Sonic, Tails and Merna then spent some time talking.

'I haven't been to Mertopia for so long that I forgot what it looked like.' Tails admitted.

'It's okay.' Merna said. 'We don't get a lot of Mobian visitors anyway.'

'Okay.' Tails said. He then turned to Sonic. 'So, how's life down here?'

Sonic smiled. 'It's amazing. There's so much to do down here, like racing, exploring shipwrecks and so much more.'

'That's good to hear.' Tails said. Red then came in with the food and drinks.

'Okay, that'll be 35 Merbian Coins.' Red said. Merna paid for the food and drinks. Red then swam back into the kitchen. Tails started eating his food as Sonic and Merna drank their coffee.

'Wow, this stuff is nice.' Tails said.

'Glad to hear you like it.' Merna said.

The three of them continued talking for a while. Merna then got an idea.

'Hey, why don't we take you over to the palace? I remember that my mom is really fond of you.' Merna smirked.

Tails blushed. 'Is your mom the queen? Wow, you're a princess!' He said.

Merna nodded. 'It's been so long that I haven't been able to tell you about it.' She said.

'Well, I wouldn't mind going to the palace.' Tails said.

'Okay, let's go then.' Merna took Tails' hand and she and Sonic took Tails to the palace. They entered and found the queen in the living room. She was surprised to see Tails.

'Why, if it isn't little Tails!' Queen Diana said.

Tails bowed. 'It's a pleasure to see you again, Your Majesty.' He said.

Queen Diana swam over to Tails and kissed him on the forehead. This caused Tails to blush.

'It's been quite some time since I've last seen you, and you've grown quite a bit in that time.' Queen Diana noted.

'I know. I'm now a magnificent inventor, and I've made some interesting creations.' Tails said. He then looked around the living room. 'Hmmm…I'm getting an idea for an invention down here under the sea.' Tails said.

The Queen was interested in what Tails was saying. 'Well, what's your idea?' She asked.

'Well, on land we have something called a tv, which we use to watch people far away.' Tails explained. 'With a bunch of rocks, electric eels and camera's I can create a Sea TV.' He said.

'Okay, that sounds really interesting.' The Queen said. 'I can get you electric eels and rocks, but no camera's.' She added.

'Don't worry, I can make camera's myself.' Tails said.

'Okay, looking forward to the final result.' Queen Diana said.

Tails nodded and he, Sonic and Merna swam back to Port Sunshine to get working on the camera's.


	10. Chapter 10: The TV Project

Sonic, Merna and Tails made it back to land, turned to their Mobian selves and went to Tails' workshop to make waterproof camera's. They worked on it throughout the entire day. Eventually, upon finishing the camera's, Tails put them in cases and the trio went back to the ocean. They turned into Merbians and went back to Mertopia. They brought the camera's into the palace. Queen Diana was really curious to see how Tails' invention would work.

'So…Did you finish them?' The queen asked.

Tails smiled and nodded. 'They're all done.' He said as he showed the camera's. He then proceeded to install one in the palace living room.

'Using cables made of seaweed, a tv made out of rocks and electric eels powering the camera's and tv, Merbians will be able to watch tv.' Tails explained. 'But it's a bit too late to work on that now, so we'll continue on that tomorrow. Do you happen to have a guest room?' Tails asked.

'You can have my room. I now share one with Merna anyway.' Sonic said.

'That's nice of you, Sonic.' Tails said. 'I'll gladly take it.'

Sonic nodded. 'Well, good night, everyone!' He said as he and Merna swam to their room. Tails swam to his room as well and so did the queen. Sonic showed Tails his room and then everyone went to sleep.

The next morning, everyone was sitting at the breakfast table. Tails was making notes as he ate his breakfast.

'The Merbians' way of living is just incredible. Who would've thought they ate such delicious things?' Tails said in a rather excited voice.

Sonic nodded. 'I know, buddy. It's great.' He replied.

'Let's get back to work on the tv soon.' Merna said.

'Sure, after breakfast.' Tails said. Merna nodded.

Once breakfast was done, Sonic, Merna and Tails continued working on the tv. Once everything was done, the trio called in the Queen and some of her subjects.

'Okay, ladies and gentlemen, prepare to be blown away by the first ever Merbian TV! Merna, you can do the honors by turning it on.' Tails said as he gave Merna the tv remote. Merna nodded and she turned on the tv. Sonic controlled the camera, and pointed it at the Queen and her subjects. They were blown away.

'We're on the screen!' Queen Diana said in awe.

'That's because the camera I'm using is filming you.' Sonic chuckled.

'That's pretty amazing.' A Merrhino commented.

'I totally agree.' A Merduck replied.

'I can probably set up an entire network of these tv's around Mertopia. That's a process that requires a lot of time, though.' Tails said.

'Well, it's definitely worth it.' Queen Diana said.

'Okay. I need some more men for this, though.' Tails said.

'I know just the people.' Sonic said.

Later, on land, in the Chaotix' headquarters, Vector was listening to music as Espio was meditating. Charmy was playing with a bunch of toys. Someone knocked on the door of the office.

'Come in!' Espio said.

Sonic opened the door. Vector turned off his music.

'Hello, Sonic. How can I help you?' Vector asked.

'Listen, Tails, Merna and I are setting up a television network under the sea, and we need your help with transporting stuff and building television masts. You up for the job?' Sonic asked.

'Will we be paid?' Vector asked.

'Yes, in Merbian Coins, if that's okay with you.' Sonic said.

'Sounds good.' Vector said. 'I'm in.'

'Me too.' Espio said.

'So am I!' Charmy said, rather excited.

'Good. I brought along two magic necklaces for Vector and Charmy, because Merna told me Espio already has one.' Sonic said, holding out two magic necklaces. Vector and Charmy grabbed them.

'Follow me to the ocean.' Sonic said.

The Chaotix followed Sonic to the ocean. Sonic put on his necklace and dove into the water, gaining his tail. Espio did the same.

'Okay, now you come too!' Sonic said.

Vector and Charmy put on their necklaces and dove in too. Vector gained a white fishtail and Charmy gained a dark red fishtail. His bee wings also became webbed.

'This is pretty cool!' Vector said.

'I totally agree!' Charmy said.

'Well, follow me to Mertopia!' Sonic said. He dove under the water and swam off. Vector, Espio and Charmy followed. Vector and Charmy looked around in awe as they swam.

'Yes, it's an amazing world down here.' Espio said. 'I was amazed too when I first did this.'

'If you think this is amazing, just wait until you get to Mertopia.' Sonic said, chuckling.

Eventually, the group made it to Mertopia. Vector's eyes widened.

'This is a Merbian city?!' Vector said in disbelief.

Sonic smiled and nodded. 'Yep. This is where Merna lives with her mother, the Queen.'

'Whoa, she's a princess?!' Espio asked.

'Yep. I'm gonna be her prince one day.' Sonic said, smiling.

'I bet you would make a great prince, Sonic! I just know it!' Charmy said happily.

'Thanks, Charmy. That's nice of you to say.' Sonic said. 'Let's go to the palace.' Sonic swam off to the palace and the Chaotix followed. They entered the palace to meet Merna and the queen.

'Vector, Espio, Charmy! Nice to see you guys!' Merna said as she swam over to the Chaotix to give them a hug. Charmy blushed when Merna hugged him.

'So you're the guys that Sonic hired for the tv job?' Queen Diana asked.

'Yes. Are you the queen here?' Vector asked.

'Yes, I am.' She said.

'We're happy to help.' Vector said as he, Espio and Charmy bowed for the queen.

'Good. Let's get to work immediately.' The queen said. The Chaotix nodded and they, along with Sonic, Tails and Merna started working on the tv mast. It took a few days to complete, but eventually they did it.

'Well, is that a mast or is that a mast?' Sonic asked.

'It certainly is a mast.' Espio said.

'Yeah, all the hard work made the mast so nice!' Charmy said.

'I agree. We did our best at the mast.' Merna said.

'Yep. By the way, Sonic said we would be paid in Merbian Coins, so how much are we getting fort he job?' Vector asked.

The queen thought about it. 'How about 250 Merbian coins?' She asked.

Vector thought about it. 'Deal.' He said. He shook the queen's hand who in turn gave him a bag of Merbian Coins.

'Well, we'll be off. If you need us for anything else, come down to our headquarters at Port Sunshine.' Vector said. He, Espio and Charmy then swam back to Port Sunshine.

The queen looked at Sonic, Merna and Tails. 'So, what now?' She asked.

'I feel like resting a bit and then continuing the project.' Tails said.

'Alright. Continue when you feel like it.' The queen said.

'We'll be going with Tails to Port Sunshine. I feel like spending some more time on land.' Merna said.

Sonic nodded. 'Yeah, me too.' He said.

'Okay, see you soon.' Queen Diana said. Sonic, Tails and Merna then swam to Port Sunshine.


	11. Chapter 11: Land Ho

Sonic, Merna and Tails made it to Port Sunshine, where Knuckles was waiting for them.

'Hey, Knux. What's up?' Sonic asked.

'This is bad, Sonic! Eggman has raided Port Sunshine and is now trying to take over Seaside Hill!' Knuckles said.

'What?! We have to stop him immediately!' Sonic said. Him, Merna and Tails quickly turned to their Mobian forms and stood up.

'Let's go!' Sonic said as he sped off. Tails quickly ran to his workshop, got a car and raced to Merna.

'Quick, get in!' Tails said to Merna. Merna nodded and got in and Tails drove after Sonic.

'Sonic sure is fast.' Merna told Tails.

'I know. That's why I usually use my ability to fly or vehicles to keep up with him.' Tails said.

Eventually, they caught up with Sonic. Sonic was ramming his way through Eggman's robots that were deployed in Seaside Hill. Eventually, they made it to Eggman. Eggman came flying with his Eggmobile.

'Don't you know when to quit, Sonic?! Can't you just let me win for once?!' Eggman growled.

'I'd have to be INSANE to let you win.' Sonic said.

'Very well, then you will feel my wrath!' Eggman said. He pressed a button in his Eggmobile and the Eggmobile grew two mechanical arms.

'Sonic, leave him to me!' Merna said, getting out of the car.

'You sure, honey?' Sonic asked.

'Yeah, I mean, I can't depend on you forever.' Merna said.

'Okay, good luck, honey.' Sonic said, stepping back. Merna got out her cutlasses and got ready for battle.

'So, the little Merhog wants to battle me? Very well. I'm always in for a new challenge.' Eggman said.

Merna nodded and Eggman attacked. Merna backflipped to dodge Eggman's attack.

'Hmpf, you won't dodge again this time.' Eggman said. He tried attacking again, but Merna counterattacked with her cutlasses. Eggman's Eggmobile was damaged.

'Grrr…You will pay for that!' Eggman growled, trying to hit Merna. Merna dodged once again. She kept attacking Eggman's Eggmobile until Eggman couldn't take it anymore. Orbot and Cubot were sitting with Eggman in his Eggmobile.

'Further combat inadvisable, doctor.' Orbot commented.

'I actually agree with you for once, Orbot. Let's get out of here!' Eggman said, flying away.

Sonic ran up to Merna to hug her.

'You did it, Merna!' Sonic said in joy.

'Yeah, that was very brave of you.' Tails added.

Merna smiled. 'Thanks, boys. I really appreciate it.' She said. 'Let's go back to Port Sunshine and let everyone know Eggman's gone.'

Sonic and Tails nodded. Tails and Merna got back in the car while Sonic sped off at a speed that Merna and Tails could keep up with. They made it back to Port Sunshine, where everyone was cheering for them.

'Long live Sonic!' They chanted.

Sonic chuckled as Merna walked over to him. 'Well, it's actually my girlfriend Merna who defeated the Egghead this time.' Sonic said as he raised Merna's arm. This made the townspeople cheer again. The mayor of Port Sunshine, a zebra named Roger walked up to Merna.

'Merna, you have our gratitude for defeating that foul Eggman.' Mayor Roger said.

Merna blushed. 'I just did my part in defending Mobius.' She said.

'Well, how about we have a party at my mansion?' The mayor said.

'I'm in.' Sonic said.

'Me too.' Tails said.

'I wouldn't mind.' Merna said.

'Well, let's go then.' The mayor said. The townspeople then went to Mayor Roger's mansion. Once the party started, the people ate big plates of food and there were all sorts of things you would expect to see at a party. Amy was standing out on the balcony, looking glumly. Espio walked up to her.

'Amy…? Are you alright…?' Espio asked.

Amy sighed. 'Not at the moment…' She said.

'What's the matter?' Espio asked.

'Well, Sonic and Merna are now a couple, and that makes me sad…I mean, Sonic was the one for me, but now, he's dating Merna…' Amy sighed.

Espio frowned. 'Look, Amy, Sonic might not be your boyfriend, but you could still be friends. I mean, there's millions of other boys out there who would want you. It probably just takes a little bit longer to find him. But when you find him, it'll be worth it.' Espio said.

Amy smiled and hugged Espio. 'Thanks, Espio. That's exactly what I needed. Thanks for the sweet words.' She said.

Espio smiled. 'You're welcome.' He said. 'Now, how about we go get you something nice to eat?'

Amy nodded. 'I'd love that.' She said.

Espio nodded and he and Amy walked back inside. Everyone then enjoyed the party until deep in the night. Eventually, everyone went home to go to bed. The following morning, Sonic and Merna woke up in Sonic's house.

'Morning, Sonic.' Merna said.

'Morning, Merna.' Sonic replied. The two got out of bed.

'So, who's gonna cook?' Sonic asked.

'How about you do it?' Merna asked.

Sonic nodded. 'I'm on it.' He said. He then walked to the kitchen to make breakfast. Later, he put the breakfast on the table and sat down.

'I made some delicious waffles with a good amount of syrup on them. Bon appetit.' Sonic said. He and Merna then started eating.

'You make good waffles, honey.' Merna said.

Sonic smiled. 'Thank you. I've learned to be independent at quite an early age, so I know how to make for quite some years.' He said.

'That's good to know.' Merna said. 'I never really learned how to cook because the royal cooks back in Mertopia make all the food for us. But since I'm getting used to living on land, I want to learn how to cook, so I can do my part of the household.'

Sonic nodded. 'I understand completely. Most kids want to be independent and live in a house of their own one day. I bet our future kids would like that too.' He said.

'Yeah. But like you said, it's too early, so we should take it easy for a while.' Merna said.

'Mhm. We should go out to explore the world while we're still young, before we get too old to fight.' Sonic commented.

Sonic and Merna continued their conversation as they ate. Eventually, they finished breakfast and Sonic started doing the dishes.

'Sonic, I'm gonna take a walk around town.' Merna said.

'Okay, Merna. Be careful.' Sonic said.

Merna chuckled. 'You know I can take care of myself.' She said as she left the house.

Sonic smiled. 'I'm glad she's become such a buttkick fighter.' He thought before continuing to do the dishes.

Merna walked around Port Sunshine. As she walked through town, she was greeted by many townspeople. She then saw Knuckles talking to Vector.

'Hey, boys!' Merna said, running over to them.

'Hey, Merna!' Knuckles said, showing Merna a grin. 'So, you getting settled in Port Sunshine so far?' He asked her.

'So far, yes. Sonic and I often switch between living here in Port Sunshine and Mertopia.' She said. 'I'm actually going to try to learn how to cook and do other household chores.'

'That's a great idea. Independent people are more likely to survive in this world.' Knuckles said.

'Yeah. Independence is one of the greatest skills one can achieve in life.' Vector commented.

'Great. So, what were you boys up to?' Merna asked.

'We were just talking.' Knuckles said.

'Yeah. Also, now that you're here, Merna, if you're in need of extra money, you can come help us with work. You'll be paid well.' Vector said.

Merna nodded. 'Alright, if I need money, I'll come by your headquarters.' She said.

'Great. Well, see you later.' Vector said.

'Okay, bye, guys.' Merna said as she continued walking around town.


	12. Chapter 12: Down at The Beach

Merna continued to walk around town. She felt really happy as she continued being greeted and smiled at by the townspeople. It made her feel like she was back home, where she was honored and adored by the Merbian people. She then ran into Amy.

'Oh, hi, Amy. How's it going?' Merna asked.

'I'm doing great.' Amy responded. 'Listen, I want you to know that I'm very happy for you and Sonic, and that if he likes you better, it's fine with me.' She told Merna.

'So you had feelings for him too? I…never knew that.' Merna said, a bit surprised.

'Yeah…But I talked with Espio about it the other day, and he motivated me to keep looking for my one true lover, so you don't have to worry about me.' Amy said, smiling.

Merna smiled back. 'It's good to hear that. My mother told me that when it comes to romance, you should never give up, because love is infinity, and you have infinite chances in love. My mother is a huge believer when it comes to romance, so she teaches me everything she knows about it.' She explained.

'Your mother and I are very similar then, because I'm a huge believer when it comes to romance too.' Amy said.

Merna nodded. 'Well, good luck in your boy hunt.' She said. Merna then hugged Amy and continued her walk around town. She then went back to Sonic's house. When she walked in, Sonic was playing his guitar. He then saw Merna.

'Oh, hey, Merna! How was your walk?' Sonic asked.

'It was really nice. The townspeople are so nice to me, it makes me feel like I'm back home.' Merna said. 'And I see you're playing guitar. Since when did you learn that?' She asked.

'Since I was 11 or so. Maybe younger.' Sonic said.

'That's cool. Can you play something for me?' Merna asked?

'Sure, babe.' Sonic said. He then started playing his guitar and sang while playing too. Eventually, he finished singing. Merna clapped.

'Wow, Sonic. I never knew you were so musically. Great job!' Merna said.

Sonic smiled. 'Thanks, babe. I practice a lot.' He said.

'So, what should we go do today?' Merna asked.

Sonic thought about it. 'Maybe we could visit Twinkle Park in Station Square? I think you would like to visit a theme park because you've never been to one before.' He said.

'Sure, I'd love that.' Merna said.

'Alright. Let's take a boat to Station Square.' Sonic said, grabbing his purse. 'Let's go.'

The two hedgehogs then left for the boat to Station Square.

'Hello, two tickets, please.' Sonic said to the person running the ticket stand.

'20 rings, please.' The ticket stand worker said. Sonic paid for the tickets. He and Merna then boarded the boat and once everyone had boarded, the boat took off. Later, the two hedgehogs were walking through Station Square towards Twinkle Park.

'Have you ever been to Twinkle Park before, Sonic?' Merna asked.

'Yep. That was during one of my adventures when I had to get Amy out of trouble.' Sonic said.

Merna giggled at that. 'Amy sure is one to get into trouble, isn't she?' She said.

Sonic nodded. 'But despite that, she's still a great friend.' He commented.

Merna nodded. The hedgehogs then arrived at the entry gate for Twinkle Park. 'Look, Sonic! It says here that cute couples get in free!' Merna said.

Sonic nodded. 'Let's test that.' He said as he Merna tried walking through the gate.

'Welcome to Twinkle Park, you cute couple!' The announcer said as he let Sonic and Merna through the gate.

'Was there any doubt?' Sonic chuckled.

'I know, right?' Merna giggled.

Sonic and Merna then tried the many attractions in the park. They had a lot of fun and enjoyed their day in the park. Eventually, it was time for the park to close. Sonic and Merna walked out of the park, holding a stuffed animal and a balloon.

'Sonic, that was very fun. We should definitely do this again some time.' Merna said.

'I totally agree, Merna. I had a lot of fun today. Let's get back to Port Sunshine.' Sonic replied.

The couple then went back to Port Sunshine on the boat. Once back home, Sonic and Merna went to Sonic's house and sat around watching tv the rest of the night. The next morning, Sonic and Merna went out running, because Sonic wanted to train Merna's speed on land.

'I was granted with this type of speed on land, while you were granted with it under the sea. Let's see if we can put that speed to use on dry land too.' Sonic said.

'Alright, let's give it a try.' Merna said.

Merna then started running through Seaside Hill, with Sonic running next to her. Sonic ran at a pace as fast as Merna's.

'You're getting the hang of it!' Sonic said.

'Okay!' Merna said.

Sonic and Merna continued running around Seaside Hill until Merna was too tired to run.

'Sonic, I can't run anymore…I'm too tired…' Merna said, panting.

'Okay, let's call it a day then.' Sonic said. He then picked Merna up and carried her back home, bridal style. This caused Merna to blush.

'You're so sweet, Sonic.' Merna said.

'Thanks, babe. I'll carry you home whenever you're too tired to move.' Sonic said.

Merna smiled as she and Sonic went back to Port Sunshine. In the weeks that followed, Sonic and Merna kept training Merna's running speed. One day, Sonic and Merna were running through Seaside Hill at very fast speeds. Merna was finally able to keep up with Sonic's running speed.

'Looks like all that training finally paid off!' Sonic called out.

'It sure did!' Merna replied.

Sonic and Merna continued running through Seaside Hill when they were suddenly ambushed by Eggman's robots.

'Can't that Egghead's robots just leave us alone?!' Sonic said, a bit annoyed. Merna smirked and got out her cutlasses.

'Let's get them.' She said. Sonic nodded and together, the two hedgehogs took out the robots. Suddenly, Eggman came flying in with the Egg Dragoon.

'Hey, Sonic, Merna! I rebuilt this old creation, and decided to use it to trash you guys! Prepare for doom!' Eggman said, flying off.

'Let's get him!' Sonic said. Merna nodded and the two ran after Eggman. Eggman fired fireballs at Sonic and Merna, who dodged all of them. Sonic then Homing Attacked the Egg Dragoon's cockpit. Merna then slashed the Egg Dragoon's body with her cutlasses. After a while, the Egg Dragoon's body exploded and Eggman flew away in his Eggmobile.

'You're going to pay for this!' Eggman shouted as he flew away.

'Yeah, right.' Merna said.

Tails then came flying in.

'Hey, guys!' Tails said.

'Hey, Tails!' Sonic replied. 'Whatcha here for?' He asked.

'Well, we're going down to Emerald Coast today, and we wanted to know if you're up for it.' Tails said.

'Of course. What about you, Merna?' Sonic asked.

'Sure, I'd love to go.' Merna said, smiling.

'Alright. Let's go back to Port Sunshine to start packing.' Tails said. Sonic and Merna nodded and everyone went back to Port Sunshine. They started packing their stuff and then went to Emerald Coast in Tails' Tornado. Most of the gang was there. Sonic, Merna, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Vector, Espio and Charmy.

'These beaches are beautiful!' Merna said. Everyone nodded.

'I never really had the chance to come here because I was always busy guarding the Master Emerald. It's good to come down to the beach to relax sometimes.' Knuckles said.

'You know it, Knuckles! This is a true paradise!' Charmy said in an excited voice.

'So, what should we do?' Merna asked Sonic.

'I brought my magic necklace with me, so we could swim as Merbians.' Sonic suggested.

Merna nodded. She and Sonic then walked into the water. Merna took off her magic pants and turned into her Merhog form. Sonic put on his magic necklace and turned to his Merhog form as well. The two then swam back to the shore to bring Merna's magic pants over there.

'Can I trust you guys to look after my magic pants? I can't turn into a hedgehog without it.' Merna said.

'Don't worry, Merna. We'll look after it.' Knuckles said.

'Yeah, we'll take care of it.' Tails said.

'Okay, thanks, guys.' Merna said. She and Sonic then swam into the ocean and dove under the water. Sonic took Merna's hand and they swam off. After swimming for a while, Sonic and Merna laid down in a seaweed bed to make out. They didn't know Tails followed them and was spying on them making out. The Merfox smiled as he watched the two Merhogs make out.

'Heh, I'll leave them to their peace.' Tails thought as she swam back to the shore. He took off his magic necklace and regained his legs.

'So, how were the lovebirds doing?' Knuckles asked out of curiosity.

'They were doing great. I saw them having a hot make out session in a seaweed bed.' Tails chuckled.

'I don't know anything about love, but that sure is cute!' Charmy said.

'I'm not really into romance…yet.' Knuckles said, shrugging.

'You know, I've never tried swimming as a Merhog before. Does anyone else have a magic necklace with them?' Amy asked.

'You can borrow mine.' Espio said, holding his necklace out to Amy.

'Thanks, Espio!' Amy said, grabbing the necklace.

'Let me help you.' Tails said. The two walked into the ocean. 'Merna told me to never take off your necklace underwater, or else you'll turn back into a Mobian and drown.' Tails informed Amy.

'Got it.' Amy said, putting on her necklace. Amy's legs turned into a pink fishtail and her swimsuit top turned to a red shell bra.

'Sweet! I look really cute like this!' Amy squealed.

Tails nodded and put on his necklace as well, gaining his black fishtail. 'I'll help you swim.' He said. He dove under the water and Amy followed.

'It's really simple. Just move your tail up and down and you'll do the job.' Tails explained.

Amy nodded and did what Tails said. 'It really is simple!' She said in an excited voice.

Tails nodded. 'Let's go exploring.' He said. Amy nodded and she and Tails swam off. They swam past all kinds of sea animals, from fish to sea mammals.

'This is beautiful! No wonder Sonic likes it here so much!' Amy squealed.

'Mhm. It's amazing what hidden gems this planet has.' Tails said.

Tails swam deeper into ocean, with Amy following him. She couldn't stop smiling, because this was such a fun experience for her. Eventually, everyone came back to the beach. Sonic took off his magic necklace and regained his legs. He walked over to Merna's magic pants and gave it to her. She put it on her tail and turned into a Mobian. Amy and Tails returned too, taking off their necklaces and turning back into Mobians as well. Sonic smiled.

'Looks like you and Tails has a lot of fun as well.' Sonic told Amy.

'Yes, it was such a fun experience!' Amy squealed. She then gave the necklace back to Espio. 'Here you go.' She said.

'Thanks, Amy.' Espio said.

'Well how about we return to Port Sunshine?' Vector asked. Everyone nodded and got back in the Tornado, then flew back to Port Sunshine. Everyone went to their homes and went to sleep.

(Author's Note: Man, this is probably the longest chapter I've ever written. It was really fun to do, though. I might write Sonic and Merna's wedding in a future chapter, so be sure to check this story regularly.)


	13. Chapter 13: The Proposal

In the morning, Sonic and Merna were woken up by Tails knocking on the door. Sonic stretched and got out of bed, then walked over to the door. He opened it.

'Hey, Sonic! Ready to continue work on the TV Project in Mertopia?' Tails asked.

Sonic looked at Merna. She gave a nod to show she's ready.

'Yes, we're ready.' Sonic said.

'Good, let's go then!' Tails said.

Sonic grabbed his necklace and he, Merna and Tails went to the ocean. Sonic and Tails put on their necklaces and turned to their Merbian forms. Merna took off her magic pants and turned to her Merbian form as well. The trio then swam off to Mertopia. Once there, they entered the palace. The Queen was waiting for them.

'Hello! Welcome back!' Queen Diana said.

'Thank you.' Sonic said.

'We're here to continue work on the TV Project.' Tails said.

'Good.' Queen Diana said. 'If you need me, I'll be here in the living room.' Queen Diana then went to the living room.

'Let's get to work.' Merna said. Sonic and Tails nodded and they started installing tv's in every home in Mertopia. This took almost a whole week, but eventually, everything was finished. Sonic and Tails then spent another week teaching Merbians about what they could broadcast on their new tv's. The Merbians were rather excited by all this new information and decided to use it to create tv shows and channels. After that, Sonic, Merna and Tails were in the palace with Queen Diana.

'You sure have brought us Merbians a new age of entertainment.' Queen Diana said. 'With this new tv, Merbians will have more to do than swim around the ocean all day, all thanks to you, Little Tails.'

Tails blushed. 'I like introducing things to other worlds.' He said.

'Well, what are you going to do now?' Queen Diana asked.

'I'm just gonna go back to Port Sunshine and work on other inventions.' Tails said.

'We're going to Port Sunshine too. We want to spend more time on land.' Merna said. Sonic nodded in agreement.

'Okay. Be careful up there, Merna.' Queen Diana said.

'I will, mother. I can take care of myself now.' Merna said as she, Sonic and Tails swam off. Queen Diana waved at them.

Back at Port Sunshine, Sonic and Merna were training Merna's fighting skills.

'Gotta keep training my cutlass fighting skills.' Merna said.

Sonic nodded. 'You gotta keep being able to defend yourself.' He replied.

Merna nodded as she continued using her cutlasses on a training dummy Sonic made for her. After a while of training, Merna decided to take a break.

'Okay, that's enough training for today.' Merna said, a bit tired.

'Alright, babe. Let's train again when you're ready for it.' Sonic said.

Merna nodded and she and Sonic went home. The next morning, Sonic said he had to go out shopping in the city, and left Merna to take care of the house, and told her that if she would get bored, she could always check on Tails, Knuckles or the others. Merna was taking care of the house, by cleaning it. Suddenly, she heard someone knocking on the door.

'It's open!' Merna called out. The door opened and Knuckles and Charmy came in.

'Oh, hey, boys. How can I help you?' Merna asked.

'Not really. We just came by to chat.' Knuckles said.

'Okay. Why did you bring Charmy along?' Merna asked Knuckles.

'Vector said he and Espio had to go to an important business meeting, and because of my hyperactivity, I had to stay home, so they asked Knuckles to take care of me.' Charmy explained.

'I see. Well, feel free to stay over for a bit.' Merna said.

'Thank you.' Knuckles said as he and Charmy sat down at the table. Merna poured them some juice.

'So, where's Sonic?' Charmy asked.

'He said he had to go out shopping. Don't know what he's going to buy, though…' Merna said.

'Maybe he's buying you a surprise gift.' Knuckles said.

'That would be so amazing.' Merna sighed happily.

'I know, right? Getting surprise gifts is fun!' Charmy said, rather excited.

Knuckles smiled and nodded. 'So, are you up for something?' He asked Merna.

Merna shrugged. 'I was just cleaning the house, but sure, I'm up for something.' She said.

'Let's go then.' Knuckles said.

Merna nodded and she, Knuckles and Charmy left. Merna wrote a note in case Sonic would return, locked the door and left with Knuckles and Charmy. The three of them went exploring in Ocean Palace. After exploring for a while, they returned to Port Sunshine.

'This was fun.' Merna said.

'Glad you enjoyed it.' Knuckles said.

'We should get together more often!' Charmy cheered.

'Well, I'll go see if Sonic's come home.' Merna said.

'Okay, see you later.' Knuckles said as Merna went home.

Merna looked through the window and saw Sonic sitting on the couch. She walked in.

'Hey, Sonic!' Merna said.

'Hey, babe.' Sonic said, smiling.

'So, did you get anything interesting?' Merna asked out of curiosity.

'Maybe.' Sonic said.

'Alright.' Merna said. She then sat down on the couch next to Sonic. They then started watching tv.

The next morning, Sonic was in Merhog form, swimming towards Mertopia. He was a bit nervous, but was going to do what he wanted to do. He entered the palace and found Queen Diana in the throne room, sitting on her throne.

'H-Hello, Your Highness.' Sonic said.

Queen Diana looked up. 'Hello, Sonic.' She said. 'What brings you here?'

'Well, I wanted to ask you something…' Sonic said.

Queen Diana tilted her head in curiosity. 'What is it?' She asked.

'Well…Can…Can I…m-marry your daughter…?' Sonic asked.

A huge smile came to Queen Diana's face. 'Yes, you may.' She said in joy. Sonic smiled and swam over to Queen Diana and gave her a hug.

'Thank you. This makes me really happy.' Sonic said.

'Okay. When are you going to propose to her?' Queen Diana asked.

'I was planning on doing it tonight in a restaurant in Station Square.' Sonic said.

'That's really romantic. Good luck.' Queen Diana said.

Sonic nodded and swam back out of the palace.

That night, Sonic and Merna were dining in a fancy restaurant in Station Square. Sonic was wearing a black tuxedo and Merna was wearing a pink dress.

'This is really romantic, Sonic. I've never been to a fancy restaurant like this before.' Merna said in joy.

'Yeah. I don't go to fancy restaurants too often because I'm not really into formal occasions.' Sonic explained.

Merna nodded as she ate. 'You'll probably get used to it one day.' She said.

Sonic nodded. 'This is the moment.' He thought. 'Hey, Merna, I wanted to ask you something…' Sonic said.

'And that is?' Merna asked.

Sonic got down on one knee and got out a wedding ring. 'Will you marry me?' He asked.

'Of course! Of course, Sonic!' Merna said in joy. Sonic and Merna kissed as the other people sitting in the restaurant got up to clap for the engaged couple.

The next morning, Sonic and Merna had invited over Tails, Knuckles, Amy and the Chaotix.

'Dear people, Merna and I have something to announce: We're getting married.' Sonic said, smiling. Everyone applauded.

'Congratulations!' Tails said.

'Yeah, congrats.' Knuckles added.

'I hope you'll live happily ever after!' Amy said.

'Thanks, Amy.' Sonic said.

'Have you thought of a location yet?' Vector asked.

'We were thinking of doing it down in Mertopia.' Merna said.

Sonic nodded. 'And you're all invited.' He added.

'Awesome!' Tails said in joy.

'Yes. Right now, we have to get ready and make a lot of preparations down in the sea.' Sonic said.


	14. Chapter 14: Final Adventure

In the weeks that followed, Sonic and Merna were making a lot of preparations for their wedding. Preparing the rings, the royal wedding pieces, you name it. One day, Sonic and Merna were sitting in a park in Mertopia, discussing things.

'So, Sonic…Have you considered the sacrifices you're gonna make once you become prince…?' Merna asked.

'Yeah…' Sonic replied. 'It means I can't go on adventures anymore, and that's something I'm really gonna miss: The freedom I had…'

Merna nodded. 'I understand you'll miss that freedom. It's also gonna be harder to stop Eggman.' She said.

Sonic nodded. 'I suppose I could still try and stop Eggman whenever I can…' He said.

'I'm completely fine with that.' Merna said.

'Alright.' Sonic said.

Later that day, Sonic was on land with Tails and Knuckles, discussing the way things are currently going.

'So, are you gonna live with Merna in Mertopia once you're married?' Tails asked.

'Probably. I'll still be coming up here to Port Sunshine sometimes, so don't worry about it.' Sonic said.

'Well, I'm sure gonna miss all the adventures we had, Sonic. Things are probably gonna get pretty quiet up here without you.' Knuckles said.

Sonic nodded. 'Yeah, I bet. I'm gonna miss going on adventures as well.' He said.

Tails was thinking. 'Maybe we could go on one final adventure before you get married?' He suggested.

'That's not a bad idea.' Sonic said. 'I'll ask Merna if it's fine with her.'

Tails and Knuckles nodded and Sonic went to Mertopia to ask Merna for her approval. Merna approved of it and Sonic went back to Port Sunshine.

'And?' Knuckles asked.

'It was fine with her.' Sonic said.

'Great! Then we can go out on an adventure!' Knuckles said.

Sonic nodded and he, Tails and Knuckles left for their adventure. Pretty soon, they were running through a valley.

'This is fun, right, Sonic?' Tails asked.

'Yep! Too bad this is the final adventure!' Sonic replied.

'Make the most out of it then!' Tails replied back.

Sonic nodded and he, Knuckles and Tails kept on running through the valley and into other parts of Mobius. Eventually, they stopped to take a break in the city of Spagonia. Sonic, Knuckles and Tails sat down at a terrace to have a drink and a bite to eat.

'This city is amazing!' Knuckles said, smiling.

'I know, right?' Sonic replied. 'Tails and I love this city.'

Tails nodded. 'I actually helped out at the university of this city.' He explained.

'That's really nice.' Knuckled replied.

'Say, should we stay here for the night?' Tails asked. Sonic and Knuckles looked at each other and nodded.

'Yes, let's do that.' Sonic said.

'Fine by me.' Knuckles said.

Tails nodded and he, Sonic and Knuckles found a hotel to stay at. The next morning, they left and continued their journey.

'Spagonia sure is a beautiful place.' Knuckles said.

'Yes, it is.' Sonic said.

Tails nodded in agreement. 'Yep. We've seen some amazing places throughout the years.' He said.

Sonic, Tails and Knuckles traveled a lot for their final adventure. They basically traveled half the globe before returning to Port Sunshine.

'Man, that final adventure sure was fun, Sonic!' Tails said.

'Yeah, I really enjoyed it.' Knuckles said.

'That's great, guys. I should now go help Merna with more of the wedding preparations.' Sonic said. 'Catch you later!'

Tails and Knuckles nodded as Sonic ran to the ocean, dove in, put on his necklace, turned to his Merhog form and swam to Mertopia. He found Merna in the palace.

'Sweetie, I'm back!' Sonic called out. Merna swam over to him.

'Good, I was starting to worry.' Merna said.

'I can now help with the wedding preparations.' Sonic said.

'Good. Let's get to it.' Merna said.

Sonic nodded and he and Merna got to work.

(Author's Note: Sorry this took so long and that it's so short. I got sick and lost the motivation and inspiration to write. I promise the next chapter will be better.)


	15. Chapter 15: The Big Wedding

The big day was finally there: Sonic and Merna were gonna get married. The wedding was being held in Mertopia, at a shrine. Sonic invited some of his friends from land: Tails, Knuckles, Amy and The Chaotix, all in Merbian form. Knuckles had a red fishtail, the same color as his fur. Everyone was happy for Sonic and Merna. Merna looked beautiful. She wore pink earbells and wore a diamond tiara. This was her royal headwear. Sonic was wearing a red cape and a golden crown. For the first time in his life, he was very nervous. Sonic was already at the altar. A royal guard guided Merna to the altar. Queen Diana was overseeing the wedding.

'My loyal subjects of Mertopia and guests from land, we're gathered here today for the wedding between my daughter Princess Merna, and Prince Sonic. If there's anyone who objects to the wedding between these two, speak now.' Queen Diana said.

Tails and Knuckles looked at Amy.

'I've accepted Sonic being with Merna, so they have my blessing.' Amy said to Tails and Knuckles.

'No one's objecting? Good, then we can continue the ceremony.' Queen Diana said. She looked at Sonic.

'Sonic, do you take Merna as your royal wife?' Queen Diana asked Sonic.

Sonic smiled and nodded. 'I do.' He answered.

Queen Diana then turned to Merna.

'Merna, do you take Sonic as your royal husband?' Queen Diana asked her daughter.

'I do.' Merna said. She had a huge smile on her face. Sonic and Merna then slid their wedding rings onto their fingers.

'Then I declare you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.' The queen said. Sonic and Merna then kissed and everyone cheered. Later, at the party, Sonic was talking to Tails and Knuckles.

'Well, Tails, now that I'm married, it's time for me to settle down. That means it's no more hero stuff for me. That's now your job.' Sonic told Tails.

'Y-You really trust me to succeed you, Sonic?' Tails asked in disbelief.

Sonic smiled nodded. 'Of course, Tails. You really proved yourself as a hero back when Eggman tried destroying Station Square with that missile, so you're my rightful successor.' He said.

Tears of joy rolled down Tails' cheeks as he hugged Sonic. 'T-Thank you, Sonic…You have no idea how much this means to me…' Tails said as he cried.

'You're welcome, buddy. Beat as many bad guys as you can, will ya? And tell 'em that you're now in charge when they ask what happened to me, okay?' Sonic told Tails.

Tails nodded as he continued crying. 'I-I will, Sonic…' He said.

Sonic smiled. 'Good. I'm sure you'll do great. You got Knuckles, Amy and all the others to help you if you need it.' He told Tails.

Tails dried his eyes and nodded. 'I hope you and Merna will live a long and happy life together.' He said to Sonic.

'I hope so too. You deserve it.' Knuckles added.

'Thanks, guys. You're the best.' Sonic said.

Meanwhile, Amy and a bunch of Merbian girls were in front of Merna, who was holding her bridal bouquet.

'Whoever catches the bouquet gets to marry next.' Merna said as she tossed the bouquet behind her. Amy caught it.

'Congratulations. Keep that bouquet for your special someone when you're gonna get married.' Merna said to Amy.

Amy smiled. 'I will.' She replied.

Meanwhile, Vector was enjoying a Merbian alcoholic beverage.

'Man, who knew this stuff could taste so good under the sea?' Vector said.

'Can I have some too?!' Charmy asked.

'No, Charmy. You're too young to drink.' Espio said.

'Awwwww…' Charmy said in disappointment.

'Don't worry. We also have beverages like these for the kids.' Queen Diana said as she handed some to Charmy.

'Thank you, ma'am!' Charmy said as he drank it.

'You're welcome.' Queen Diana said as she swam off.

Later, Amy was talking to Sonic.

'Sonic, I'm so happy for you and Merna! I can't believe you're now royalty!' Amy said in an excited voice.

Sonic chuckled. 'I can't believe it either. Merna's gonna have to teach me how to be a prince.' He said.

Amy nodded. 'Yeah. I'm looking forward to when I get to marry my special someone, but first I'll have to find him.' She said.

'I'm sure you will find your special someone sooner or later.' Sonic told Amy as he put his hands on her shoulders. 'You're a really sweet girl, and there's a lot of men who fall for girls like that, so don't give up in your boy hunt.' Sonic told Amy.

'Thank you, Sonic. I will never give up when it comes to romance.' Amy said.

Sonic smiled. 'Good. Enjoy the party.' He said as he swam over to Merna.

The party lasted until deep in the night. Eventually, Sonic's friends went back to the surface. Sonic and Merna waved as they left.

'We're gonna have a happy life together, Sonic. I just know it.' Merna said.

Sonic nodded in agreement. 'It's gonna be amazing.' He said.

Sonic and Merna then swam into the palace to take it easy for a bit.

Author's Note: And that basically wraps up this fanfic. I really want to thank everyone for reading this fanfic and for giving me the support to motivate me to finish this. Without you guys, this fanfic would've been nothing. There's a sequel for this coming real soon, so keep watch for it. I love you guys.


End file.
